Continuity Error (Rewrite)
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Our story starts like every story does Luke meets Tear they are flung to a familiar valley but when they meet a young demon girl things start to go off the tracks, changing the course of world forever...at least the course of the world for certain people. Sync/OC...maybe, Rewrite since the original is pretty bad looking back on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The start of the error

Location Tataroo Valley

"Why did mom do this to me…" A girl with brown hair and blue eye's asked herself, her eyes fixated on the moon, what a strange day it was. Which was odd considering every day was kind of strange for her? She was always pestering her to be a better demon, "You should kill more people" she says, "You should conquer worlds!" she says. This girl hated it.

Who cares if she was the daughter of the blue devil, she did not want to be like her. She did not wish to be like Sara Kagayaku; thinking about it, that name was odd in itself the first clashed far too hard with the last for it to be even considered right, which was even stranger since her mother didn't change her name when she was married.

Though this was just some pointless rambling of a demon that had far too much time on her hands. So under the moonlight, the girl merely glared towards the shining orb in the distance. Dreading the events that may transpire. "Does she think sending me into a world at war will make me well, I might for fun, but still?" The girl spat to herself as she sat up in a night field, the flowers that surrounded her reflected light from the moon.

Such flowers did not exist in her world. It seemed they only bloom at night; such a calming fact was rather nice to have every once in a while. Though she preferred far bluer things than the plants in front of her. Before the girl could enjoy the scenery a strange presence came over her, like a puppy gnawing on one's neck.

"…Monster?" The girl then sighed, she twitched her fingers as each on gave its own satisfying crack.

Monsters were much harder enemies than humans. Considering the fact they had no reason thus sparing them was much harder, humans would always run away at the first sign of trouble, this made the girl wonder. Were humans smart or cowards, though it didn't matter, humans were just intelligent insects that didn't know their place in the world?

The bushes started to shake, and the brown haired girl entered a fighting stance, or what she called a fighting stance. Her eye was twitching as her heart began beating faster and faster; she wondered what kind of creature would jump out.

"I would rather not, but if I have no choice," she sighed once more; she enjoyed fighting. But usually only against strong opponents, the weaker ones were such a hassle.

When the bushes parted instead of monsters it revealed a dark brown haired girl and a red-haired boy entered the scene, their outfits were rather strange, confusing even. Though it was evident by their shape and body language, they were no doubt human. Both seemed to be around the age of 16 or 17. It was hard to tell, since they didn't reveal much about themselves, and that was if they went by the 36-month calendar. They could be far older or younger

"Humans!" The girl was overcome with glee; now she didn't have to walk around to look for civilization, in the moonlight things seemed much clearer. Even if things had no logic to them and they simply happened for whatever reason because someone thought it was funny.

"Who the hell are you?" The red-haired boy asked, apparently not knowing the first thing about talking to others, as the girl nearly pouted giving him a small glare and holding her hands on her hips. The girl took note of his eye color as well; it was rather amazing, to be honest. Humans always had the widest ranges of eye colors. Probably one of the few perks of being one.

"I'm not the best person when it comes to manners, but I know that is not how you ask for someone's name," the brown haired girl replied in an irritated tone. Though it seemed to get angry wasn't going to solve anything, as the dark brown haired girl sighed slightly, putting her hand over her face as if she was embarrassed by her friend's reaction.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness, but we cannot give you our names," the dark brown haired girl stated, she was rather proper in speaking. As if she had been in the military or was some princess, the red eyed girl noted that she had the looks to be either one of those.

"Sheesh, why do you have to keep secrets I'm not going to kill you or anything if it makes it any better my name is Hibana. My last name is a little long, so I'll just skip it," Hibana smiled, as she introduced herself in a rather dry tone. If it was more of a chore than an actual introduction as the brown haired teen merely nodded.

"That is a nice name, but I think it's best for us to be going now," the dark brown haired girl began walking away with the red head with each step pushing flowers away from their feet. The flowers all had an odd glow to them. It seemed like they were one of a kind as well though the moon probably had something to do with that, though Hibana had more pressing matters, like being left behind.

"W-wait let me come with you!" Hibana nearly pleaded, her voice was quivering like a child. She had no way around the world after all, nor did she know the customs or the currency. Not like it mattered since she didn't have any money with her anyway considering her status and she could buy whatever she wanted whenever she wanted.

"Why the hell should we do that?" The red head yelled causing Hibana's eye to twitch; he didn't know how to talk to people especially girls.

"Because I'm lost and you can't leave a beautiful girl like me alone in such a place!" Hibana said, stating a half-truth, her lips poking out as she gave a small wink, the two teens merely looked at her for a moment. Hibana wondered if they were annoyed or shocked at her random display though it seemed her question was answered as the brown haired girl started to speak.

"If you are truly lost then we can escort you until we reach the next town." The dark haired girl bluntly, causing Hibana to smile

"Sweet, thanks…whoever you are!" Hibana then chuckled, as the red head gave a harsh glare, it seemed that he was irritated for whatever reason that another person was going with him

"Fine whatever, just don't fall behind," the red head shouted.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Hibana laughed, mostly to keep her from snapping his neck

The trio then started to walk through the forest, the trees nearly covering their path, as the moonlight shined on them, night, the one time Hibana actually enjoys.

"I guess this is okay… for now" Hibana thought to herself. "I'll just stick to these two in tell I know a little more about this world, to bad I'll be stuck using 10% of my power in front of them, but then again this might me fun!"

The moon had long since vanished. It was strange it didn't feel like they had been traveling that long, but yet it was early morning already as they stood in a remote town filled with random people. It was evident that it was closer to a farming area than anything else. "This place sure is small," The red head said, looking around the small town, it was a nice area, filled with healthy people, at least, Hibana assumed the people were wholesome. It was a small to be honest, probably only about fifteen buildings in the whole village. But one couldn't say such a thing about how lively it was, it seemed people had little fear when everyone knew everyone. Though Hibana really couldn't imagine doing any more then visiting such a place.

"Not every place can be as large as Baticul," the brown haired girl replied, she is clearly the most level-headed of the two though it was surprising that Hibana still had not gotten their names yet, was it that important that they kept it from her. Though that wasn't important, the most important thing was getting information about the world she was in.

Baticul was probably a name for a large city, Hibana took a mental note of such a thing as the conversation continued.

"I wish that meant something to me," the red haired boy said to himself. Hibana couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that, it was as if he was disappointed or sadden by such a fact.

"I kind of like this town it's has a sort of homely feel," Hibana said, recalling the town her manor was overseeing. It was always snowing on the hill, and the moon was always shining, there were no such things as morning where she stayed it was always an endless night filled with endless moonlight. In fact, seeing the sun was so rare that Hibana wanted to staple the picture of what she was seeing into her brain.

"Yeah whatever," the teen answer was short as Hibana gave a small huff, the three then began to walk towards the shopping area. It wasn't as busy as they expected, mostly due to the fact the town was relatively small, mostly small crops and what not. There wasn't a lot of concrete in the area either. The roads were dirt, and the surrounding area was grass.

As the group continued, the red headed idiot took an apple without paying, and as most of you know, in most regions on the planet. That was considered stealing, no matter how cool it is as the owner of the small stand gave a rather harsh glare towards the red head; he was obviously about to yell.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" The shop owner shouted, causing all three of the to wince; it wasn't any of their goal to is yelled at and be called thieves by a shop owner, but that was probably going to happen next.

"I'm sorry," the brown haired girl quickly paid for the apple as she turned to the red head who had no name, well Hibana only assumed he didn't have a name since his name was never told. One can only have a name if one was either given to them or stated themselves. "You can't just take things like that without paying for them," the brown haired chick said if Hibana didn't know any better she would have sworn that she showed a hint of emotion. Unfortunately, it was the nagging motherly type.

The two travelers were exact opposites of one another. Were they dating? Hibana doubted it; it seemed they had a mutual hate going on. In all honesty, Hibana felt left out, but then again, Hibana didn't care enough about either of them to hate them. They were just creatures she happened to meet on the way to get back home.

"Well sorry if I didn't know that?" Redhead snapped though she didn't have any reason to.

"What kind of person doesn't know that you pay for something with money?" Hibana asked, though she was snickering on the inside, maybe something was tickling her gullet. Though she never really had to pay for anything either, everyone knew who she was so it was only natural. Perhaps he was a prince of some sort that never been out of his castle?

"No, that's silly, who keeps someone locked in a castle or manor all their life, there is a limit to fear,"

"Damn it, don't worry about it!" The red head replied wanting to hide his inability to do fundamental human activities; it was sad really.

"Okay since everyone is so keen on keeping secrets I won't ask anything again, but you can expect the same from me!" Hibana stomped the ground. She was apparently fed up with the situation, but she did understand why they were acting this way. Maybe secret agents were after them...that would be like a bad movie or something. Hibana didn't want to spend too much time in this world; she would miss watching the Demonvision and whatnot.

"That's fine…" The brown hair girl replied in a cold tone causing Hibana eye to let out a twitch, as she started to walk once again, they were just so unnaturally stoic and mean. Hibana didn't expect them to dump their entire life story on her, but she did expect to be treated with some inch of respect and understanding. Though complaining about it wasn't going to change anything.

Hibana then lets out a single sigh "Human aren't as friendly as demons or holy ones…" She said under her breath

"Nah"

Author notes.

Oh god, the original version of this story just planned awful, barely any descriptions misspelled words and short as hell chapters, grammar so bad it almost makes me want to cry. This isn't really a whole rewrite, but rather combining fixing grammar and removing unnecessary things, so I guess you could call it a rewrite. This is a rewrite of my second story ever on this site, and the first one that is still up... Also, I know the premise of this story is rather strange, and probably would fit better in something like ToS, but even with all that I would be lying if this didn't have a special place in my heart even if it's odd strange and kind of out there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Cheagle**

Damn! That Jade guy pisses me off," Luke yelled, one would call it huffing and puffing. Him stomping through the forest without much care of nature, immature is the term some would use, which wasn't too far from the truth.

"Well he does have a way with words, Luke," Hibana laughed as Luke shot off a glare, towards the red eyed girl, it seemed that he was finally reaching his limit for how much of her company he could stand though it seemed that he finally realized something.

"How do you know my name I never told you?" Luke replied, to Hibana's comment, his voice low and grumbling. It also seemed as if the young noble had trouble with trust as well though that was probably for the best. If what he is saying is true, then this is the second time he was kidnapped, though Hibana really didn't know or care about such a thing.

"Oh I just overheard you say your first name that's all, nothing more, nothing less," she didn't put much thought in her reply as she kicked some leaves out of the way. It had been such a long time since she saw the color green on anything that wasn't a computer screen.

The three were in Cheagle woods obviously. The vegetation nearly blocked out the sky as streams of water flowed from both directions, but what was the most amazing about this forest was the green. No forest Hibana had ever seen was this green, most forest in the demon world was either black or red, though that was mostly because they were in the demon world in the first place.

"Yeah sure, let's just hurry up and find those things we were looking for, I don't like being called a thief!" Luke replied his tone as harsh as ever. Not realizing how twisted his priorities were.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you were mistaken for a thief and even though everyone apologized for it we are still doing this. Not like I mind, though it's kind of fun hanging around with you two," Hibana smiled, giving a detailed explanation of what had happened, as if someone may have missed something despite everyone there experiencing it.

"Speaking of that, weren't we suppose to ditch you back at Engeve?" Luke said, apparently wanting to get rid of his second main annoyance. It seemed that Luke had a lot of problems, he was blasted halfway across the planet and now he is currently stuck with two of the most annoying people on the planet. At least, that is what he thought.

"It's not like I'm dead weight or anything I've been helping you up to this point, so you might as well let me tag along a little while longer," Hibana let out a goofy grin as twirled her hair, the brown haired woman gazed at Hibana, it seemed whatever

"…You may be helpful but your complete lack of coordination with us is rather annoying. If you are capable of such a thing alone, why are you even here?" Miss brown hair brought up a rather good point as Hibana shrugged.

She was bored, there was nothing past that, she needed to kill time and the two human's could act as her playthings. It was a rather harsh way of saying it, but it was simply a tour of the area's in Aludrent, it was just a week in her life, as a passing hour to a human. It was something that was going to be forgotten the moment she got home, so it really wasn't even worth answering truthfully.

"Eh, not really a big deal, we've been doing fine up to this point right? So worrying about if we are working together properly is just extra," Hibana replied, thinking about it more, she really didn't care if they lived or died, though Hibana would have preferred them all to live.

"That line of thinking may get one of your friends killed," her response was short and to the point, it seemed the girl had a knack for being rather blunt in her statements. Though it is a better quality to have than being rude, A trait that Hibana and Luke both shared.

"So? If my friends are too worthless to look after themselves, then they deserve to die plus I only have one friend and she can't die," Hibana continued to twirl her hair, her voice was oddly calm and somewhat cold, like she was toying with the thought of the brown haired girl simply sighed.

"…Very well," the brown haired girl replied, with little to no emotion. It was odd that someone would answer to such a thing like that, though it wasn't like anyone there had any connections to one another, they were complete strangers right down to the very

"Man when you reply like that it makes me look bad…" Hibana said biting her lip as she kicked as handful of leaves off the ground, the brown haired girl paused for a moment before letting out a soft sigh.

"I am sorry if I offended you," the girl replied, she seemed to be genuinely sorry, which surprised Hibana.

Amazingly, it seemed the girl did have more emotion rather than monotone dullness and professionalism. But one must wonder why she acted in such a way to begin with. "D- don't worry about it, I just wish you were a little more emotional. I mean I just said people were worthless if they can't defend themselves, and you replied like that…" Hibana nearly stuttering over herself, she was being made out to be some kind of idiot.

"You are entitled to your opinion," the brown haired girl closed her only visible eye as Hibana sighed, slumping her shoulders

"… Now you're just doing it on purpose," Hibana said as Luke glared at the two lagging females.

"As much fun as it is to see you two talk about nothing, can we get a move on!" Luke yelled at the two girls as Hibana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but do you even know what a Cheagle looks like?" Hibana crossed her arms as she tapped her foot.

"How the hell should I know?" Luke yelled or more like screeched.

"… This may take a while." Hibana said while holding her head. Though the brown haired girl must have noticed something odd as she stopped for a moment.

"We don't have time for that! It looks like someone is in trouble!" The brown haired girl stated, showing the few hints of emotion. It was certainly an odd scene before them. A green haired boy that they all have seen at least once were surrounded by creatures. Luke eyes widened

"Isn't that kid from Engave!" Luke replied, it was a strange reaction, to say the least as Hibana twirled her short hair and let out a sigh.

"…It looks like he's surrounded by tigers or lions, whatever," Hibana said in a rather cold tone.

The creatures lowered themselves, preparing to tear the boy apart. Hibana probably could have made it, but it seemed like a lot of work for nothing as both Luke and the brown haired teenager ran towards the scene. Though before he could be torn apart, he merely placed his hand on the ground. A glyph appearing on the grass and dirt.

In that moment the creatures were ripped to shreds using light, holes puncturing through their bodies as they vanished. The boy collapsed on the ground as Hibana's eyes widened.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luke asked the boy, not being his usual self if one was confused it would seem that Luke actually cared about the kid. Which just didn't seem possible at the moment.

"I-I'm fine I just used too strong of a Daathic fonic arte," the boy let out a deep breath. He was pale no doubt, he apparently used a lot of energy using such a thing as Hibana looked down at his figure

He had green hair and a rather slim figure. It wouldn't be surprising if he were mistaken for a girl every once in a while, Hibana knew a few people like that. Though that really wasn't here or there.

"Oh, you're the three from Engave yesterday…" The boy's eyes widened, recognizing the three from a short while ago as Luke smiled ever so slightly.

"I'm Luke," Luke stated his name with a small amount of pride. It seemed that he was smart enough to remember not to give away his last name as the green haired boy let out a soft smile.

"Luke…that means light of the sacred flame in ancient Ispanian, that's a nice name," it also seemed the people of Aludrent used a different naming system. Though Hibana's name wasn't all that impressive as she recalled as the brown haired girl straightened her stance ever so slightly.

"I'm Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants, 1st Platoon Intelligence Division, under Grand Maestro Mohs command," Tear added as Hibana eye twitched "Was it really necessary to say all that, is she trying to make me look bad," Hibana thought to herself, knowing absolutely nothing about military ranks. Though she did have a few friends that were in Military like situations.

"Ah, you're Van's younger sister, I have heard of you this is the first time we met isn't?" Ion asked as Luke heart skipped a beat. That was something he didn't know as the red head looked at Tear, his face having a rather intense look at it. As if he saw a monster.

"You're master Vans sister, then what's with you trying to kill him!" Luke yelled as Hibana scratched the back of her head, she actually had a lot of questions that needed to be asked.

"Wait a minute! there are so many things I want to say to you guys is not even funny!" Hibana said with a frown on her face. She was being ignored. Something she hated the most though despite her outburst she was perfectly happy just letting the conversation ride.

"Who cares? I want to know why she was trying to kill Master Van if she is his sister!" Luke yelled, causing Hibana to clench her fist, she really hated being ignored.

"Kill him…?" Ion said, confused as everyone else

"It's nothing just something between us," Tear replied, it was the very definition of a nonanswer as Hibana gave a short cough trying to sneak herself into the conversation oh so subtly.

"Hey! I didn't even get a chance to introduce myself!" Hibana yelled, attempting to get everyone's attention.

"Don't try to avoid the question! If you're his sister why are you trying to kill him!"

"It's…I…"

At that moment something that looked like a cross between a bunny and a thing walked by. Though calling it that seemed a little off. It was a thing that happened to have features like a bunny. Even then that wasn't right, probably something as simple as a mascot character would do.

"It's a cheagle!" Ion said with glee, Hibana pouted slightly.

"Okay that's nice, but I need to say something!" Hibana yelled, still trying to have a chance to say her name. Back at her home, everyone would get in line just to hear her speak at times. Now it seemed she was having trouble getting a word in edgewise.

"We don't have time for that! We need to catch that thing and drag it back to Engave!" Luke said while running in the direction, giving not a single care as Tear paused for a moment as Ion gaze slowly shifted to the singer.

"Would it be best if I don't inquire about you or Van?" Ion asked as Tear simply nodded,

"I'm sorry it relates with to my homeland I'd rather not get you three involved."

"… I will just keep my mouth shut." Hibana sighed kicking a nearby rock.

"Hey, what's taking you guy's so long, with we keep wasting time it will get away!" Luke yelled at the three as they quickly followed.

"Following this thing sure is taking a while," Hibana sighed, once again leaves crumpled underneath their feet as the four continued through the forest, lush green forest through the spectacle of the entire thing had ran rather thin once someone had spent hours wandering around.

"Stop complaining!" Luke shouted, forgetting he is the primary offender of the no complaining policy that he had randomly put in place. Perhaps it was time to play a little game.

"No need to yell…" Hibana then sighed, "he's almost as bad as my mom...almost," the girl have a sideways glance, eyes filled with mischief. Knowing full well that it would merely irritate the red head being compared to a woman,

"Don't compare me to your mom!" Luke yelled, eye twitching, his hand turning into a fist as Hibana just continued to chuckle. Before straightening her skirt ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry you two just act so much alike." Hibana smiled, recalling how immature her mother acted at times, it was a strange feeling. Though one could act as freely as they wished if they had the power to back it up. After all, Hibana was doing what she was doing on a whim. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Just shut up, and thanks to you three we lost that thing!" Luke yelled at his travel companions. Ion only crossed his arms recalling something rather important.

"Don't worry there nesting ground should be up ahead," Ion replied, pointing forward as the other three looked at him. They wondered how someone like him knew such a thing, Ion really didn't seem like the type that would be one with nature. Of course, the only person that asked was Luke, who merely narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked as Ion laughed slightly before replying.

"Um actually I was curious about the thefts in Engeve and did a little looking, Cheagles are intelligent and peaceful creatures. It's not like them to steal food." Ion replied.

"Well, it looks like we're going to the same place," Luke said, stating the obvious

"You three came here to investigate the cheagles too? Ion asked.

"Yeah because apparently this Luke doesn't have anything better to do…" Hibana replied. Though perhaps she shouldn't say anything, if she didn't like it, she could have left without hesitation.

"I already told you why it's not my fault you weren't paying attention!" Luke yelled at the girl.

"It's also not my fault your ego is as big as your head, but I'm not complaining about being dragged into this. Well then again, I am," Hibana crossed her arms and gave the royal a glare. She was getting bored, and there was nothing worse than being bored. That was pure terror and despair, having absolutely nothing to do.

"Just shut it! we are going, and Ion is coming with us!" Luke yelled, most likely not being able to think of anything better to say.

"How can you think of taking Fon Master Ion somewhere so dangerous ?" Tear asked as Hibana was wondering if she should

She was correct, going with someone who had no combat skills would be a burden, though it really wasn't their job to keep track of Ion or his personal interest.

"I really wouldn't consider anyplace with cute little rabbit bunny things dangerous, plus I still don't know what the Fon master does," Hibana replied, still trying to squeeze answers about the current world out of her three travel companions.

"Not only, that he'll just come wandering back here on his own," Luke added.

"…I'm sorry, I just have to know. Cheagles are the sacred beast of the order after all," Ion stated, looking down ever so slightly. So many terms were being thrown around, Hibana's boredom wasn't being relieved at all. She was seriously thinking about just ditching them. Perhaps there was nearby town with some sort of cafe or something.

"I would rather be jumping on rooftops or be chained to a throne. Or maybe kick a missile out of the air, though I never really did anything like that..." Hibana was letting her thoughts wander as

"See? Besides, we can't leave a guy with a face so pale he looks like he's going to die," Luke stated, showing he wasn't such a bad person as Ion grinned.

"Oh! Thank you so much! You're such a nice person Luke!" Ion smiled, giving the Duke a little too much credit, as Luke turned his head before stuttering.

"N-no I'm not! Now quite saying stupid stuff and let's go!" Luke blushed, as he rubbed the back of his head

"I guess I'm just chopped liver or something…" Hibana replied, once again slumping her shoulders with her eyes half closed.

"Oh, I'm sorry…um." Ion then realized Hibana never told him her name, as he was left wondering what it was.

"…If you don't know my name, then don't worry about it…" Hibanna then sighed "Let's just keep going."

"Also don't use that weird arte again, you damn nearly passed out, we'll take care of the fighting," Luke added, clearly making a decision no one minded.

"You're going to protect me? Sir Luke, I'm so moved!" Ion smiled, Hibana heart skipped a beat somewhat as her face turned red as she smiled to herself.

"Why did that feel so awkward, but yet so pleasing at the same time?" Hibana asked herself as she snickered, bitting her lip ever so slightly.

"Th-that's not what I meant! You'll just be in the way! Don't get all worked up about it." Luke replied, "and it's just Luke now let's go."

"Okay Luke!" The three then continued walking through the green forest, knowing their destination.

Author note

Probably going to edit this even further down the line. Since I just got lazy near the end.**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So that's a cheagle?" Luke asked, looking at the bunny rabbit thing, with big head and a small round belly.

"We'll duh we have already seen one!" Hibana pointing out as Luke eye twitched.

"Damnit stop making me look dumb! All I was doing was making sure!"

_"It's so cute…"_ Tear thought walking towards it, slowly, not wanting to spook the cute monster.

_"Ugg! It's so cute, I can stand it! I hate cute things!"_ Hibana thought, with a frown on her face. Tear slowly inching her way closer and closer to the creature before it flinched. The cheagle then fled when Tear got too close, clearly terrified out of its minds and shaking like a child.

"Hey it ran away!" Luke yelled, biting his lip as Ion lifted one of his fingers.

"Well it is a wild animal after all," Ion pointed out

"This must be their nesting grounds," Tear added.

"I do hope we find some proof they stole the food from the village." Ion replied, with a hint of worry.

"Those stupid things probably left proof all over the place." Luke responded.

Hibana couldn't help but chuckle at that response, humans weren't really all that popular where she came from and to be honest why should they? They're arrogant weak and all around idiotic, they fight amongst themselves for the most petty of reasons. Not even demons fought as much as they did.

"Hibana are you okay?" Tear tilted her head asking the brown haired girl a rather simple question.

"Oh just thinking, lets just find some evidence so we can get out of here!" Hibana laughed.

The four then continued through the lush forest until they encountered a rather large tree. It was easily the largest in the forest, it's branches covering the sky. They then noticed the apples lying on the ground, scattered about, half eaten, the tree blocked most of the sunlight as Hibana stared.

"These apples have the mark of Engeve on them," Ion remarked, picking up one of the many discarded fruit.

"So these guys did do it!" Luke shouted, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

"Enough talk! Let's just hurry up and go inside the tree they're probably in there!" Hibana said, getting annoyed as she messed with her brown hair.

"Don't be so impatient, you could get hurt if you do," Tear replied.

"No I won't, now hurry," Hibana then ran into the tree with little care. Causing Tear to sigh, as Ion smiled

"Well we don't want to be left behind do we?" Ion said, following the girl into the trunk of the large hunk of wood.

"I swear those two are hopeless," Luke said.

"No need for us to wait out here then, let's goes inside as well," Tear replied.

They all entered the hollowed out den, only to be created with a mob. Though it was less of a mob of people, and more of a mob of furry animals. "Mieu Mieu mieu!" Almost twenty cheagles crowded them, fluffy, big headed and wide eyed little monsters, all seemed like they were going to jump up and attack them.

"Oh, please no!" Hibana said, backing away from the onslaught of cuteness, she held her chest as Ion frowned looking at the monsters.

"Please let us through!" Ion asked the cheagles.

"Mieu, mieu, mieu, mieu!" swarms of their tiny voiced entered the groups ears, they were obviously angry as Luke crossed his arms and frowned.

"Don't bother, I doubt they can understand you," Luke said stated before Hibana shook her head.

"Don't be so sure, animals can understand human speech, just not vice versa."Hibana replied.

Funny enough Hibana couldn't speak monster, mostly because were she's from monsters, can speak the human language as well, it seemed it was pointless to learn a language that no one uses. Like the demon language, but that stopped being used because if a human heard it, they had a very high chance of going crazy.

"The Orders founder, Yulia Jue made a pact with the cheagles and gained their aid, or so I've been told," an unknown voice spoke those words as the four stiffened slightly. An old cheagle in the back then began to speak, "Mieu mieu mieu mieu," the cheagles then cleared the way, as if they were giving a command.

"…Are you of relation to Yulia Jue?" The Cheagle asked.

A long paused followed, none of them knew what to make of the new development.

"D-did that monster just talk?" Luke said as he hid behind Ion, it was an odd sight to see to say the least. It wasn't every day someone got to see a monster speak.

"It's the power of the ring that grants us the power to speak your language," the old Cheagle stated as it clutched the ring around its stomach, "are you of relation to Yulia?" The elder asked once again.

"Yes I'm Fon Master Ion of the order of Lorelei; I can assume that you're the cheagle elder?" Ion asked, as the elder simply nodded their head.

"Indeed I am,"

"Hey monster you're the one who stole food from Engeve right?" Luke asked without any form of tact, as Hibana frowned.

"Wow Luke could you have been more of an ass asking like that or do you need to take special classes to get any higher?" Hibana added.

"Shut up! No one was talking to you!" Luke snapped as Hibana shrugged.

"I see now, so you've come to exterminate us." The elder replied, it was a rather quick reaction as Luke's eyes narrowed.

They didn't seem interested in covering their own actions at all, which made the group's job far more easier.

"Humph, so you don't deny it," Luke almost sounded like he was pouting as Ion blinked.

The whole situation didn't make sense, there was plenty of food surrounding area, in fact the entire area was just vegetation that was most likely edible.

"Cheagles are herbivores, why do you need to steal human food?" Ion asked, as the elder simply shook their head and frowned.

"…To preserve the cheagle tribe." The elder replied.

There was a certain weight to what the cheagle said, as Tear paused for a moment before she spoke. "It doesn't look like you lack food there is plenty of vegetation in this forest," Tear stated, looking around the large hollowed tree.

"One of our members caused a fire in the northern region," the elder said. However, Hibana wondered how that was even possible, Cheagles did not appear to be fire based creatures. Though it wouldn't have been the first time that looks were completely wrong.

"I'm sure there is a lesson somewhere about fire safety, but that still doesn't answer our question…" Hibana added as she stretched, scanning each and every cheagle trying to see if they were capable of such a feat.

"As a result of that fire the ligers moved down into this forest, in order to prey on us," the elder added.

"So, the reason you stole the food was so your people wouldn't be eaten," Ion asked.

"…Correct, if they aren't sent food periodically we cheagles will be captured and eaten."

"…But you stole apples… I'm pretty sure Ligers are carnivores." Hibana questioned, at least that's what she thought. After all, if they were willing to eat cheagles they probably didn't care for fruit.

"That's horrible…" Ion replied.

"I know right? Who the hell sends a meat eater apples? That's just cruel!" Hibana joked, she knew full well it was in poor taste, and she was okay with that.

"Hibana this isn't the time for jokes." Tear said to the girl.

"Oh come on, you all know you were thinking the same thing," Hibana snickered as the conversation continued.

"Not only that, this isn't even our problem, if you weak you are food that's how it works." Luke replied.

"…So you don't mind if I eat you, chewing up your bones and eyes, roasting your arms and legs, huhuhu you would be delicious." Hibana pressed a finger to her lips, in all honestly she didn't say any of those words in a joking manner, just a cruel and creepy one.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Luke yelled, taking a step back, eyes twitching

"…I was just joking…" Hibana smiled.

"Anyway, I'd be mad too if you torched my land." Luke actually making sense for once.

"That may be true, but this is hardly a normal food chain." Ion added.

"Well what are the ligers suppose to do, if they don't eat, then they die too, it's not like they're the ones that caused the problem either." Hibana stated as she crossed her arms. The entire situation was complicated to say the least.

"…Luke we've confirmed that the thieves are cheagles. What do you want to do?" Tear stated bluntly, after all, it was Luke that dragged them all the way out there. It was only natural that he made the final decision.

"What else we are going to drag these guys down to Engeve and—" Luke was cut off.

"But if we do that the ligers will most likely attack Engeve next in search of food," Tear replied.

At that moment the situation got far worse, not that Hibana cared either way. However, destroying the closest town would cause problems for her down the road, problems that she wanted to avoid.

"I don't care what happens to that stupid village," Luke replied.

"… You don't care what happens to the village, but yet you care about what they think about you… are you mentally challenged?" Hibana asked, she seemed generally interested. Though to be fair, she wasn't the smartest one on the block either.

"No you idiot, and I doubt someone like you would understand where I'm coming from!" Luke yelled.

"You're right… I don't understand fundamentally flawed logic." Hibana sighed.

"Not only that, but we can't just let the village be destroyed. Food from Engeve is shipped throughout the entire world—not just the Malkuth empire." Ion explained, it was strange how wrapped up in the affairs of the world simply because one small town was in danger.

"Then what do we do?" Luke asked, crossing his arm clearly annoyed that he was going to have to do more work.

"Let negotiate with the ligers." Ion replied.

Once again a large silence followed, it probably wasn't the smartest idea, but it was clearly one that was worth pursuing.

"With monsters?" Tear asked.

"Can those ligers things talk too?" Luke asked.

"We can't talk to them directly, but if we bring one of the cheagles with us as a translator…"

"…Then I shall lend this sorcerer's ring to the one who will be your interpreter," the elder added as he looked around as if searching for a specific cheagle.

The elder then spoke the cheagle language.

"Mieu mieu mieu mieu mieuuuuu."

A blue cheagle then jumped from the group it was smaller compared to the rest.

"What the…" Luke said as his eyes narrowed.

"This child was the one who caused the fire in the north, I want you to take him with you," the elder then gave the ring to the blue one, in a pretty cute fashion one might add. The blue cheagle then lifted its hand and gave a smile.

"My name's Mieu, pleased to meet you," the Cheagle waved as Luke eye twitched once again.

"…Something about this thing is really annoying," Luke said as he grumbled, looking at the small creature

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mieu said,

"Argh! You're gonna drive me nuts! I should just roast you and eat you right now." Luke yelled

"Maybe we should roast and eat you instead…' Hibana said licking her lips.

"Stop talking like that, you freak!" Luke yelling at Hibana.

Hibana simply chuckled, in all honesty, she ate human flesh before… cooked of course it actually wasn't half bad considering it's sold in stores were she came from. Though now that she thought about it, that whole thing is pretty disturbing, she wondered if someone else could talk to something that they eat.

The group then left the nest, and went outside.

"I'm going to work extra hard to make up for all the trouble I caused my friends!" Mieu said.

"That's right; I'd forgotten that cheagles were a fire-breathing species." Ion stated.

"…In what line of evolution does a herbivore need to breath fire? you know what don't answer that," Hibana sighed crossing her arms, it probably wasn't something that she should think too hard about.

"Yes we are, but mine's special!" Mieu said with excitement.

"Special?" Tear tilted her head as Mieu smiled and nodded.

"I'm still a child so I can't actually breathe fire, but...!"

"…But?"

"The sorceress ring!" Mieu the shot a small ball of fire from his mouth, it was a pathetic small ball of flame. One would hesitate to even call it fire.

"I see so it's a type of capacity core," Ion stated.

"I wish I knew what that was…" Hibana sighed, still not understanding a word of what was said.

"Wow that's so cool!" Luke smiled.

"Hey you thing!" Luke said to Mieu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Those who hunger for destruction

Cheagle woods

"The Ligers lair is up a correct?" Tear asking Mieu, who replied with a quick nod

"Yes, we cross the river and keep going!" Mieu replied, in his typically cheerful voice.

The water rushed by the four, plus Mieu, it wasn't too deep someone could drown or be washed away, but it was waist high, someone going through would get soaked.

"How are we suppose to cross the river when there's no bridge?" Luke asked though the question itself was pretty foolish.

"Better question! Why do you expect a bridge in the middle of forests?" Hibana asked.

"Shut it! I wasn't talking to you, and my question still stands!" Luke yelled.

"I guess we will just have to wade through the river," Ion replied, being surprising okay, with getting a little wet

"Are you kidding me? All my clothes will be soaked!" Luke whined a little though any normal person would have the same reaction.

"Correction your pants and half your shirt will be soaked considering your missing the other half of the shirt...speaking of that were is it?" Hibana joked, but she did wonder who sold shirts like that.

"It's a fashion statement! It doesn't matter since I'm not getting wet!" Luke replied, looking at the running waters.

"Fine then, you can stay here, anyone who cares so much about their clothes will only get in the way." Tear said in the bluntest way possible.

"Excuse me?" Luke said, before looking at the small blue Cheagle known as Mieu

"...Hey, thing, breath fire on that tree's roots." Luke demanded.

"Mieu?" Mieu tilted his head as Luke bit his lips

"You heard me breathe fire already!" Luke then picked up Mieu and shook him like he was a cheap can of bug spray.

"Mieuuuuuu!" Mieu then breathed fire on the tree roots and the tree came tumbling down creating a bridge.

"Heh, what do you think of that!" Luke said in a proud voice.

"Congratulations! You figured out that wood burns when hit by fire you are the smartest man alive!" Hibana replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Your just jealous that you didn't think of it before." Luke smiled.

"The reason I didn't think of it was because we didn't need to do it! Plus shooting fire at trees in a forest is a dangerous idea in general, considering what started this mess was a wood fire, you would think you would be more careful about your fire usage, damn I'm starting to sound like a bad park ranger." Hibana then let out a sigh, to be honest; she probably would have done that too, she just wanted to irritate Luke.

"Just shut up! I figured a way around; that's all that matters! Now let's go." Luke then walked across the new tree bridge.

"He isn't very smart is he..." Hibana sighed, following the path that was made

"I'm afraid not, but It is my fault that he's here." Tear responded.

"Please Tear don't blame yourself whatever happened I'm sure it was an honest mistake." Ion smiled. "Now let's get going!"

They continued to travel through the woods as Luke stopped in his tracks before glancing over to the young Fon Master

"Hey, Ion," Luke said.

"Yes?"

"How'd you learn to do strong moves like that arte you did earlier? Could I learn to do that, to?" Luke asked, being rather blunt about it.

"That was a Daathic fonic arte, and you see it's..." Ion was cut off by the fiery red head.

"Wait, wait I don't need some long explanation, just tell me if there's a way to get stronger easier," Luke replied, stomping his feet.

"...You're unbelievable." Tear said putting her hand on her head.

, when one wants to know something, they listen and hold on too every word that is said, however, some people like to take short cuts, one of this kind of people was Luke.

"What?" Luke asked as if he did something wrong

"...Now, now love birds no need to fight I'm sure Ion has an explanation." Hibana laughed, teasing the two.

"Please don't put us together like that."Tear replied, glaring at Hibana

"Please everyone, don't fight, I'll tell you an easy way to get stronger." Ion smiled as Luke eye widened

Really? How?" Luke asked, with a hint of excitement.

"Let me guess, it's doing push ups, sit ups, and drinking plenty of juice," Hibana said in a sarcastic tone.

"No no nothing like that...what kind of capacity core do you use Luke?" Ion asked, already knowing the answer.

"Capacity core? What's that?" Luke responded.

"You don't know?" Ion seemed rather shocked as Tear sighed

"He's somewhat ignorant about the world." Tear stated.

"Ye-yeah I mean... what kind of idiot doesn't know about the capacity whatever...yeah," Hibana said trying to look smart when she was just as clueless as Luke.

"Well excuse me!" Luke yelled as Ion smiled once again.

"Then take this, Luke." Ion walked towards Luke and gave him a Capacity Core.

"Is this a capacity core?" Luke asked as he blinked at the small jewel

"Yes, you can think of it as an accessory with a fonic arte applied to it, your body's abilities will increases in accordance with the verse inscribed." Ion answered, talking in terms Hibana did not know.

"These days, even regular citizens wear them as fashion accessories," Ion added, making Hibana feel even worse

"So if I put this on I can use that arte you did earlier?" Luke asked.

"I'm, sorry only fon masters of the order of Lorelei can use Daathic fonic artes." Ion said.

"Well, that sucks." Luke sighed.

"But with a capacity core equipped. You can learn special abilities. Use it well and you'll be strong enough." Tear added as Luke smiled.

"...OK, how does it look" Luke asked.

"...I'm going, to be honest... I can't tell the difference." Hibana said.

"Really? I think it looks good on him." Ion replied.

"Great! Now I can become stronger to!"

"...At least, your muscles will." Tear sighed.

The group continued through the forests...but something was wrong, it was quite to quite they haven't even encountered a Liger in a while considering they are close to the nest it was strange, the leaves seemed rather dead as well as if something at shouldn't be here was out and about.

"Meiuuuuuuu, I have a bad feeling, usually Ligers are all around but now there just gone," Meiu said with fear in his voice.

"Maybe they found out we were coming and ran away?" Luke stated a very unlikely outcome.

"I doubt that they would have no reason to fear us." Tear replied.

"Whatever the reason I think we should investigate further." Ion said.

Hibana was staring into the distance in deep thought.

"What is it, are you feeling alright Hibana?" Ion asked with concern as Hibana sighed.

"Yeah, I just think you guys should head back..." Hibana smiled half-heartedly

"What, why?" Luke nearly yelled as Hibana rubbed the back of her head.

"I just think it would be for the best, me and Meiu will continue from here alone," Hibana responded.

"I'm sorry but that's unacceptable, it's to dangerous to go alone." Ion stated as Hibana winced.

"I agree, plus from the look of your eye's the reason you want us to stay behind is because you are worried about something, and considering the fact your attitude up to this point has been rather laid back it must be something important." Tear said reading Hibana like a book

"I doubt it I bet she just wants all the credit for herself!" Luke hissed as Hibana sighed.

"I want you guy's to stay behind..." Hibana was insisting.

"Well it's not going to happen, I'm not going to let you have all the credit!" Luke yelled, running ahead of the young demon girl.

Hibana then sighed. "Fine then, but if anything weird happens don't blame me!"

The group then continued through the forests until they saw a hole near the base of a tree, the tree extended into the sky as it looked like it was deeply rooted into the ground.

"This is their lair?" Luke asked.

"Most likely." Tear answered.

"I guess the only thing left to do is continue," Ion commented.

Hibana feeling was getting stronger.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with," Hibana said entering the lair.

"What's up with her all of a sudden?" Luke said.

"I don't know, but it may be best to keep an eye on her." Tear said entering the lair.

"I do hope things go smoothly," Ion added following Tear.

"Hey don't leave me behind!" Luke yelled following the rest of the group.

The group entered the lair and went down the vines.

"... not a single Liger..." Hibana said.

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean less fighting." Luke said.

"Yes but this isn't normal, at least, one Liger should be here," Ion replied.

"There is no point in wondering we will find out soon enough." Tear said.

The group continued to walk l finally they were at the center of the Lair; they saw the Liger Queen laying down on the ground, unmoving.

"Is it asleep?" Ion asked.

"Well, thing! Wake it up!" Luke was yelling at Mieu.

"Y-yes... Mieu! Mieu mieu..." Mieu stuttered

Hibana and Tear just looked at the queen, before Tear broke the silence.

"There is no point in doing that...it's already dead." Tear said in her usual blunt tone.

"Wh-what? That can't be right, I mean we didn't even do anything." Luke responded.

"No, it wasn't, us someone else beat us here, and by the looks of it..." Hibana then looked at all the cracked and broken eggs.

"They wanted them dead," Hibana said she seemed almost saddened

"Hey come on now! I went through all this work setting this body up, and that's all you got to say? But then again you're not supposed to be here!" A voice from the shadows was heard.

"Who's there!" Tear yelled.

"Now now is that any way you treat an old friend Tear?" A man then appeared from the shadows, he had black hair and red eye's, the air around him was cruel and menacing and he had a wicked smile on his face.

"How do you know my name!" Tear said in shock, as she stepped back, taking out his weapon.

"I know all of your names all except her's." The black hair man then pointed towards Hibana.

"...So I assume you responsible for this, Holy one." Hibana said, her eyes gave a piercing gaze as the one known as Kage shrugged.

"Well I never expected to see your kind around here, and please call me Kage holy one sounds so icky." Kage laughed.

He was correct, the name Holy one never truly fitted him, but then again that is what made it so fun the harm others.

"What are you guy's talking about!" Luke yelled.

"Man, half shirt is annoying I would kill him right now, but I need him and Tear, unlike you." Kage then grinned at Hibana.

"Hibana...who is this man?" Tear asked, or rather demanded

"I'm sorry, but that's classified," Hibana replied with a shrug

"Hibana! You wouldn't happen to be Sara Kagayaku daughter would you?" Kage asked, as Hibana only glared at her foe.

"Does it matter you already know the answer anyway," Hibana replied.

Kage then let out a sigh"Your mom and aunt will be all over my ass if I killed you, but I guess I can toy with you all a little, you scrap demon.

Kage then snapped his fingers and two shadow creatures in the shape of wolfs appeared; they were slender and inky black, their fur was steel as the creatures glared at their pray.

"...I didn't want to enter combat with anyone from the other world, but I guess I don't have a choice in the matter." Hibana then cracked her Knuckles and entered a fighting position.

"W-wait we are going to fight this guy!" Luke stuttered, he never actually found the idea of fighting another human that appealing, even if he was hiding behind two monsters

"No, we aren't, I am you and Tear can take Ion and Mieu back to the Elder, as far as the cheagles are concerned their Liger problem has been dealt with," Hibana replied as she inched closer to the monsters

"If this man was strong enough to take almost all of the Ligers and the queen then what chance do you have against him?" Tear asked in a monotone voice.

"Don't worry I'll think of som- Gahh!" before Hibana could finish her statement one of the Wolfs bit the side of her stomach.

A small amount of blood leaked out of her wound as Hibana nearly hissed.

"Dammit!" Hibana then lifted her arm and elbowed the beast in the head crushing its skull and causing it to dissipate.

"Hibana!" Tear yelled running to her side.

Hibana was kneeling holding her stomach before she stood up again, she paid the pain no mind, it all honestly it probably didn't even hurt that much.

"Hey, guy's here's a tip...Don't talk in the middle of a battle!" Kage then laughed.

"Dammit!" Luke then ran to Hibana side unsheathing his sword.

"If you didn't try to be the big hero then you wouldn't have been hurt," Luke yelled.

"If you guys let me fight alone instead of arguing with me then I wouldn't have been distracted!" Hibana yelled back.

Hibana was stuck at this point, the wound she had would have completely disabled a human. The fact that she was so casually able to shrug off the damage was a giveaway that she probably wasn't a normal person. She glanced over to Luke and Tear, despite that fact, it seemed, neither of them noticed. Perhaps humans were slightly stronger in their world.

"So you two are going to fight me, okay but I must warn you I wasn't able to break all the eggs before you showed up it would be unfortunate if it broke during our fight!" Kage then laughed again.

"You bastard!" Luke yelled, gripping his sword tighter

"Actually it might be for the best, most likely we wouldn't have been able to compromise with the Ligers anyway plus the pups might go looking for food and end up attacking Engeve." Tear said as Hibana frowned for a moment

Hibana wondered what they should do, "maybe...we could let the eggs go?"

"I know you do not like to kill other living things but you have to be realistic." Tear said. Tear was abosutly correct, but still

"That's not fair, we didn't even get a chance to talk to the Liger queen, we don't even know if it would have said yes or no, the least we can do is defend the only remaining egg plus what is the most one Liger pup can do?" Hibana smiled.

"Hibana..." Tear merely looked at the girl.

"I know you guys have fun and everything, but can you I don't know, Help me!" Luke was fending of the Wolves, no matter how many times he cut them they would simply reform.

"...Very well we will defend the egg but only if it doesn't put us in harms way." Tear said. "But first your wound." Tear was preparing first aid, but Hibana stopped her.

"Don't waste your time on me or the creatures just attack Kage as long as he is present those things can't die," Hibana stated.

"Interesting! You think you have a chance against me? HA, that's funny as hell!" Kage then simply snapped his fingers, and two more wolves appeared from the shadows.

"Me and Luke will handle the wolves you just attack Kage!" Hibana then rushed to aid Luke.

"How about this! Roar of the sky!" Hibana then gutted a wolf, and a small spark of electricity went out from the other side. Honestly, it wasn't an arte. She just wanted to say a fun name.

"About damn time!" Luke snapped

"Save your comments until after he's defeated," Hibana responded.

"...I wonder what is taking Jade so long," Kage sighed, getting bored watching them fight.

"Damn no matter how many we kill they just keep coming back!" Luke said backing up.

"Well if you didn't get hurt so many time Tear wouldn't have to waste time healing you!" Hibana yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Luke replied.

"Okay, now I'm getting bored... well I guess I'm done!" Kage then snapped his fingers, and the wolves vanished.

"Wait, you bastard I'm still not done with you! Why is a Holy one in this world? And why did you attack us!" Hibana yelled.

"Now if I told you all that my little game would be ruined...but a little word from the wise, I suggest you leave this world if you know what's good for you." Kage then snapped his fingers once again and vanished.

"Who the hell was that guy!" Luke yelled.

"...Don't worry about it."Hibana replied nervously.

"Don't tell me not to worry about it! The guy just tried to kill us!" Luke yelled.

"Luke maybe it's best not to ask her about it." Ion said as he and Meiu left there hiding spots.

"We don't have time for that." Tear said looking at the only remaining egg.

"Just leave it, we don't have to kill something so insignificant." Hibana replied

"Yeah and if we did something like that it would leave a bad taste in my mouth," Luke added.

"You two are very kind or maybe your just weak." Tear replied.

"Please don't call me kind, or weak I'm somewhere in the middle!" Hibana smiled. "Speaking of middle do you mind treating my wound."

"Not at all." Tear smiled.

"Well just hurry up we need to tell the elder about what happened," Luke said.

"I can't wait to tell everyone the good news! Mieuuuuu!" Mieu said jumping up and down.

"This isn't good news..." Hibana sighed looking at the Ligers queen's body.

"Well well, never thought you kids would be able to do something like that." A man with brown hair and red eye's appeared.

"You again..." Hibana said.

"Colonel Curtiss!" Tear said.

"Please don't be so formal, just call me Jade" Jade then took a look at the Ligers queen corpse. "I'm surprised that you managed to defeat something like that,"Jade replied.

"Well don't be, we weren't even the ones that killed it,"Luke said.

"I figured as much...Anise could I speak with you for a moment?" Jade asked, and a girl with black hair in ponytails ran up to him, he then whispered something to her.

"Okay understood, in exchange you have to keep a good eye on Ion." Anise had replied with a smile before she ran off.

"...Jade, I'm sorry, for running off and doing this." Ion said, he clearly was sorry for doing so.

"It's unlike you to do something like this when you know it's wrong," Jade replied.

"Together with Yulia the cheagles are the foundation of the order of Lorelei, I felt I had to take responsibility for any trouble they caused," Ion replied.

"Are you sure you aren't pushing it with the foundation stuff?" Hibana said.

"And that's why you used your power? Didn't the doctor tell you not to?" Jade replied.

"Well to be fair he would have been eaten if he didn't plus, how did you know about that? You weren't even there unless you've been spying on us haven't you!" Hibana yelled as she pointed to the colonel

"I'm impressed that you figured that out, but then again it only took some basic problem solving." Jade smiled.

"Well considering the fact you commented on event's you weren't present for it's not to hard..."Hibana replied with and ever so slight sigh.

"Wait so that whole time when we were fighting that Kage guy you were on your ass watching?" Luke yelled.

"No this is the first time I see the result of the battle here," Jade responded.

"Funny... the one battle we could have used help in and he wasn't even present."Hibana looked away.

"I think that's enough chit chat, I believe that it's time for us to leave this forest." Jade said.

"The Letter arrived didn't." Ion said.

"Yes, it has."Jade responded

"Wait! We have to report to the elder!" Mieu insisted.

"Will you shut up!" Luke then threw Mieu directly at Hibana, who was petrified with fear.

"Noooo! not the cute and soft fur!" Hibana yelled while dodging Mieu like he was a grenade

"A cheagle speaking the human language?" Jade asked.

"It's the power of the Sorcerer's Ring; Jade can we stop by the cheagles home?" Ion asked

"Alright. But please don't forget that we haven't much time." Jade replied.

"Luke thank you for your help, but can you please join me a little longer?" Ion asked.

"Might as well considering came this far and all." Luke replied.

The group then left the nest and entered the forest once again

****


End file.
